Vintage Beef
Vintage Beef is a member of MindCrack. Biography After winning a contest, Beef joined MindCrack in May 2011. The everyman of the group, the Portuguese-Canadian became well-known for being the sane man of the group. He is one of two MindCrack members with over a million subscribers, and is a founding member of MindCrack Ultra Hardcore, only missing Season 14 and #ForTheKids. Appearances *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E01- Duplication'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E02 - Over Our Heads'' (In TAB) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E03 - No Sheating'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E04 - Out and About'' (In chat) *''Super Toy Cars Multiplayer - Better than Mario Kart!'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E05 - Thirteen Levels'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E06 - What an "Entertainer"'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E07 - Insane'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E08 - Nervous'' (In chat) *''Kurtjmac on Patreon Announcement'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E01 - Jungle Boy'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E02 - Marco, Polo'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E03 - Team Forumla 1'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E04 - Early Celebration'' *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 1 - ¡Viva Esteban!'' *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 2 - First Place Problems'' *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 3 - Traction Control'' *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 4 - Tap Dat Gas'' *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 5 - Professionals'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 01 - The Killer Rabbit'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 02 - He's Flaming'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 03 - Let's Leave'' *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 6 - Monaco'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 04 - Stone Sword'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 05 - Who's Left?'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 06 - Lone Wolf'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 07 - Nether Return'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 08 - Higher Ground'' *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 7 - Grape Tang'' *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 8 - New Track?'' *''Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP60 - Fast and Furious!'' (Drivatar) *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 9 - Rain Delay'' *''Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP61 - Nitrous Does Nothing!'' (Drivatar) *''Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP62 - Destruction Derby'' (Drivatar) *''Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP63 - Get Splashed!'' (Drivatar) *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 4'' (Statue) *''F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 10 - Mandatory Murder'' *''Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP64 - Veyrononon'' (Drivatar) *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 1 - Kelley Blue Book'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 2 - Waiting on that Water Bucket'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 3 - If Memory Serves Me...'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 4 - Protuberance of the Pants'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 5 - Block Re-Pop'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 6 - Moments of Realization'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 7 - Team Assistance'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 8 - Making the Call'' *''TEAM DROOOOOOOOOO! - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 1'' *''SuperMCGamer & SickKurtJMac - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 2'' (In chat) *''Minecrack HUC - Episode 001 - "What Is That Noise?"'' *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 1 - Setting Up The Trap'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 2 - Lucky Rabbit Foot'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 3 - Border Pressure'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 4 - Not Our Ravine''